


The Gaster Blaster Experiment

by Starlagirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Chara is mean, Dad W. D. Gaster, Experimentation, F/M, Fluff, Gaster Blasters, Original Character is Connected to a Gaster Blaster, Past Abuse, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soul-Searching, Will put more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlagirl/pseuds/Starlagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaster has created the first 'Gaster Blaster' as Sans had called it. Before he can do anymore research, he needed someone expendable to tether the Blaster to. If it failed, it would lead to death by the Blaster itself. Luckily a human had fallen, and the project succeeded. Gaster had not seen the outcome of a perfect tether, nor that said Tether could connect to the other Blasters. After his fall into The Core, she was just as forgotten as he was...Until now.</p><p> </p><p>Will be put on hold until later but will be back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Before The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy, this is my first attempt at truly trying to make a fanfiction. Any helpful comments will help me improve!

**Gaster's POV:**

The calculations couldn't be wrong, me and Sans could both create a living weapon but...how would it stay alive? We watched as the bones we bended began to collapse after a few minutes and I sighed. "Guess it didn't wanna stay and 'ketchup' with us G." I looked at Sans with a small smile before going back to the notes and seeing what needs to be fixed.

It would have seemed as though it might lack the right amount of Soul energy but that wasn't the case as seen in this newest experiment. I felt a bony phalange prod my side and I looked back at Sans who gave a worried frown. "I think we need to stop for the day, you look more 'bone tired' than I do, and that is sayin' something" I can't lie to him and say I can continue.

"Fine but I must continue tomorrow, I'm just missing something important that I must resolve quickly" with a nod, I wrapped an arm around him and my magic flared quickly as I teleported to our house in 'Home' (Asgore still has problems naming places). Sans collapsed on the couch as another little skeleton barged from his room upstairs. "WELCOME BACK SANS, DAD!" he yelled enthusiastically.

"Good afternoon Papyrus, been busy with your battle plans?" I asked with a cheerful smile. He nodded before jumping on Sans "Get up lazy bones, its time to go meet up with Asriel". I chuckled before a ringing sound emanated from my phone on the t.v stand. 

I picked it up to see it was Queen Toriel's number. Using the call button I brought it to the side of my head "Hello Toriel, did you need something?" I heard a sob on the other end and I began to immediately worry. "What is wrong Tori" I rarely use her nickname but..."our children...they" she sobbed again before I told her to hang on and ended the phone call.

Looking at Sans, he nodded in understanding before patting Papyrus on the head. "Sorry Paps, looks like now may not be the best time" Papyrus frowned and looked down "but we can go visit Undyne for a bit, how does that sound?" and just like that, he cheered up quickly and nodded. "I suppose the Great Papyrus can wait to play later, I wanna challenge Undyne to a race!" he said quieter after seeing me give him an indoor voice signal with a finger to my mouth. We still live with a few neighbors who have exceptional hearing.

"I will see you two in a bit, take care of Papyrus, Sans, and have fun you two" I said as I teleported out and to the throne room. The effect was immediate as I was pulled on the arm by Asgore into a room off to the side that usually housed the child who fell, Chara. I frowned upon the door opening and seeing the child breathing faintly with Toriel to the side and Asriel next to her in the bed she lay on. Her eyes were bloodshot and her skin more pale than the last time I saw her. "When did this happen" I asked with a serious tone, humans should not look like this after a day, that much he knew. I walked over to her and Asriel as I began to check her pulse. It was barely there and I saw that she went unconscious within a minute of my arrival.

I looked to Asriel in explanation, these two never left the other out of sight. "Did she touch anything today besides the usual? Or perhaps eaten anything she shouldn't have?" he looked guiltily to the floor before nodding. "I need to know what it was and quickly" the tone I used scared Asgore and Toriel. Asriel looked up again and said a single word. "Buttercups" my face paled in thought. Humans didn't have the immune system we monsters had and she ate...a buttercup, that had made Asgore very sick once when these two had accidentally used them instead of cups of butter for pie. "This is not good, not good at all, I will be right back, stay with her and make sure she's breathing" I demanded of Toriel and she nodded.

I teleported to the lab quickly and grabbed the concoction I used on Asgore. Putting in a few extra drops to make it stronger, I immediately got back to the throne room with a silent huff of exhaustion. Running into the room again, I saw that she was still breathing but I doubt it will be for a long enough time for the medicine to take effect. But I must try. I tilted her head forward and poured it in her mouth as fast as possible. I looked at Asgore with a look saying that he needed to get everyone out now. He agreed and pulled Asriel into his arms while grabbing Toriels hand and going out the door. I looked back at Chara and put my hand close to her chest before taking her soul out. It looked....drained of DETERMINATION that she needed to keep going, leaving only a faint bit. Her soul looked, for a better phrase, made of glass.

Asgore came back in silently. He stared in horror at her soul. "That's.." he couldn't say anymore as he pushed the heart shaped soul back into her. I sat down in the chair Toriel was using and just stared at her. "She should have known what those did down here...so what happened, did she forget?" questions upon questions went through my mind but I knew one thing, she was going to die before I can do much else. I saw her begin to stir and she frantically looked around, probably for Asriel. 

I got up and called to the boy. He barged right back in and looked to Chara again as she smiled. "Why...why did you do that" I asked as silently as possible. "Because I heard the legend of the barrier" she coughs up a bit of blood before continuing, still looking at Asriel as Asgore stiffened. I got exactly what she was trying to do. "But you did know we need seven, not just one and...you'd..." I didn't want to say kill but...

She smiled again before nodding. "I had heard that a boss monster and a human SOUL can pass the barrier...I thought, maybe that Asriel could get the rest" I glared at her, did she not care of what this could do to everyone!? "I thought by now that Asgore had told you I was working on how to break the barrier besides killing anyone" I said with venom in my voice and cold darkness in my gaze as I turned to Asgore. He flinched "i didn't know she was going to do this, besides, it was supposed to be a secret..." I couldn't fault him for this really, we had told her before that she gave hope back to us monsters.

Chara hacked and coughed as we glared at each other. "I...I just wanted to help...the only thing I ask is that I can see my village again, where the Bluebell flowers were" she knew her mistake couldn't be remedied anymore. Her soul was fading, we could all tell. "Please Asriel, will you do this for me? Will you take me with you to the surface for one last adventure?" she asked pleadingly. He nodded as he cried "I will, no matter what"

I pulled her soul out silently, pupils still gone and a frown set upon my features. It was a faded red where the red was still in a small corner. Then I pulled Asriel's green one out of him, quickly pulling the souls together. They became tethered together by the stronger soul so she could live awhile longer. Asriels features changed and he grew taller with sharper fangs and horns not unlike Asgores. He was still crying as he picked her up carefully. He looked to me and I nodded.

Pulling them forward, I flare my magic the last time today further and further beyond what I usually teleported to, close to the top of the hole leading down to the Home. I stopped on a ledge where they could get up from and slumped to the ground. "Come back safely Asriel, for both your parents" I said as my eyelids fell in utter exhaustion. He nodded before smiling at me. "Thanks again Doctor Gaster, I'll see you when I get back"

That was the last I heard before sleep dragged me down heavily, darker and darker....

 


	2. Chapter 2: Darkening Of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and Chara fall back down, Chara dies, Asriel....just read! BTW, its in Gaster's POV unless said

When I next awoke, it was to the sound of a thump almost like someone fell. I scrambled to the edge of the ledge as I saw two bodies in the flowers at the bottom. Teleporting down, I felt tears come unknowingly to my eyes. Scrambling down onto my knees, I levitated them both to me, one hand reaching out. I watched as tears also sprung from Chara's eyes. "What happened to him" I choked out. Our hopes were dying off quickly and I couldn't do anything now as cracks circled around in Asriels and Charas souls.

"They-*cough* they a-attacked him, they th-thought he killed me when I-I was just resting" she sobbed and tears wouldn't stop streaming down. Asriel was quickly turning to dust, I had to stop it! Using almost all my magic, I held my Palm to his soul and used the other to set them down with their heads on my lap before picking up my phone from my pocket and dialing Asgore.

Gritting my teeth in pain, I waited patiently for him to pick up. Before the final ring could sound, "Gaster?" "no time" I seethed out "get to the entrance quickly and don't stop for anything" I snapped the phone shut and turned my focus to their souls. Chara's has stopped when I could stop Asriel's. It's just a matter of time however, before my magic would sway and give way, allowing the soul to dissolve and scatter. I looked at the tether that was still formed but was fading quickly.

My eyes widened. A tether! That's exactly what I was missing! But no time to think on this, I could feel exhaustion with lack of food beginning to kick in. Come on Asgore, they both need you immediately, I can't hold forever. After another minute had passed, Asgore finally ran into the roomy cavern below the entrance and looked at his son in fear and anger. The last vestige of magic in me was very little. "Asgore, help me out here" I snapped, still concentrating.

Finally he snapped out of it and walked forward, magic in hand. Finally his magic replaced my own as it blasted my hand away with a painful spark. "Who did t h i s" I could very easily feel the anger, deep and full of hatred with a smidgen of fear. "The humans they-" he didn't give me time to finish before the wave got suffocating, making me shut up before I could explain further. "Gaster,...I need you to hook up the DETERMINATION machine and put a little inside him, you had said in your report once that it is what humans use to survive, so why not monsters" he said with absolute authority and anger. 

My eyesockets widened with horror, it cannot be used on any monster! It just can't. "Asgore, I haven't even tested it-" "then now is a good time, if you dont, Asriel, my son, will die, Do this as a favor that I will repay in due time, please" he pleaded as he held them both with his magic supporting their souls. My mouth felt dry and I felt a sin crawling on my back that Sans will be able to feel. Settling my expression to blank, I nodded as the king of monsters ordered me to do his command. "You will be held responsible for this decision but it is yours to make, King Asgore. I will remind you that no one must know of this further" I said in a monotone voice of the old scientist I was during the war.

Putting my arms around the family, I teleported them to the lab, using energy from Asgore so I could still hook him up. I heard something shatter before I saw it. A transparent soul lay at our feet as Chara fell, limp before us. Asgore stared in shock and misery at the pieces as I picked up Asriel and went over to my work station, trifling through for the formula and syringe. I got to work quickly and inserted the DETERMINATION into his soul, just a small bit so he did not crumble as I got him over to my machine. Walking past Asgore as he recovered, I put Asriel's body down onto the machine, I set it to the lowest setting I could and put the rest of the formula into it. Closing the doors around his body, I powered it up, still with an emotionless mask that is bound to crumble when I got home.

It was working, the cracks stopped but...they didn't recover at all. "There is not much more I can do for you Asgore, all I can say is that...he might never wake up from this" I saw his face begin to dark as his hopes shattered before him. "I.... I must go home, thank you...Gaster, I just want to hope for better...." I nodded "I will still see what I can do" it was all I would say. I watched as Asgore left the lab before going home myself and letting my facade drop from my face as I walked, magic too spent to teleport.

As soon as I walked to the door an hour later, I collapsed. I heard the door open and Sans saying my name but that is all as darkness took me again.

**Sans' POV:**

I waited with Papyrus for dad to show up. I couldn't wait for him to come back so I can tell him of the adventures I had with Paps and everyone. But the next day, Gaster was still absent, making me nervous and Papyrus worried. I tried telling myself this is normal, he would often spend time with Asgore way beyond what was necessary, they are friends after all. But soon it came to bed time for Paps again and I had to run my phalanges along his head to calm him down as I read his fluffy bunny story to get him to sleep. As I heard the quiet snores emanating from him, I smiled before it turned into a grimace as I felt a certain sin crawling on someones back within the Underground. 

I tried to ignore it but soon enough, it got closer and closer til I could feel it at the door to the house. Stepping downstairs from Papyrus' room, I opened the door to reveal Gaster on the floor, the feeling coming from him. "Gaster? hey come on dad, get up" I bent down to nudge him before turning him over. He's not conscious, how am I gonna get him into the house? Thinking quickly, I went to my room to get a blanket before going back down again and putting it beneath him as much as I could before dragging him by the turtleneck shirt up into the house and on the couch. He felt lighter, like he used up more magic than he should have. 

Shifting him around, I looked at him, satisfied, before using the ability I was mastering, teleportation, to take me to Asgore's throne room. I saw him there, radiating anger and despair. "Asgore?" I asked in fearful curiosity and hesitation. I watched him perk up and raise his head from the throne he sat on, to look at me in surprise. "What are you doing here Sans? Isn't it your bedtime by now?" he was sweating nervously and looking to the side after asking why I was here.

I made my eyesockets void of light "what did you do Asgore" "Idontknowwhatyourtalkingabout" he lied quickly. "S t o p. L i e i n g. T o. M e." I said with venom. "You should know you can't lie to me, I am the next judge after all" he sighed quietly before looking back at me with a hardened expression. "Chara is dead. She poisoned herself to help break the barrier, giving her soul to Asriel... He was attacked by the humans." his expression darkened before tears sprung to his eyes. 

He didn't have to say anything more for me to get the picture. I started crying, I didn't want to tell Paps that his great friend was dead. I teleported back to my room and sobbed silently while some of my hope drained. Humans had killed the hope of the underground but...why did Gaster have...

I laid there, waiting for myself to fall asleep once more.

**Third Person POV: ******

The next day brought terrible news to all monsters. Asriel was dead, their beloved human of hope was dead. Sans never came out of his room for weeks except to comfort Papyrus. Gaster rarely left the lab after his incident except to visit Grillbys or get food from Muffet's bakery. Weeks after, the king, Asgore, decided that any human who fell into the underground, will be taken to him to be used for the barrier. A week after that, Asgore had decided we explore more of the underground in hope of finding another way out.

********

No one saw Queen Toriel after the first few days of the rule. They say she abandoned the throne out of despair for losing two children at the same time. All hope was darkened until this rule though, the king gave HOPE back to his people.

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and update as often as I can so I can has all zah comments! MROW! (is a cat person)


	3. Chapter 3: Project Blaster Tether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where our character is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same deal as last chapter, Gaster's POV unless told. Also, I forgot to mention.... I like soul mates idea XP

A few years later, The monsters had expanded the what they now call New Home and Asgore still was bad at naming things. The area before it was named Judgement Hall and decorated with stained glass and gold. When Sans first saw it, he was awestruck. He didn't know how somewhere so pretty could be a place he may one day have to fight in. There was an area that was completely barren and huge that no one knew what to do with it except Asgore. He called Gaster to him and commanded he found a way to give power to everyones electronic devices including lights that they had found in what he calls the Garbage Dump. And that built up to three projects he must do. 

While he was working on what he called The Core, he was also still trying to figure out the tether he could use for the Blaster creatures he and Sans created. It took him a whole week to get the solution, in the form of an old acquaintance. Toriel. A new child had fallen and needs help is all she was willing to say indirectly, she apparently had stayed in the RUINS of old home, watching over for anyone who had fallen and making sure they never go beyond the RUINS. 

**Gaster's POV:**

I rushed over to the door that housed Old Home, snow crunching underneath my steps. The snow reminds me that I had neglected Sans and Papyrus for a whole year now in favor of doing The Core and worrying about the tethers. He tried getting a monster to tether to one but the beast simply devoured the poor monster, turning it to dust, before the Blaster followed. I couldn't allow Sans to do the process himself nor Papyrus but perhaps...a human can help?

I knocked on the door three times, paused, then five. It opened to me by Toriel, still in her purple robe and seemed to be smiling even if her soul was not. "Hello Gaster, it is soo good to see you once more my friend. Please come in." she shuffled of the way and I walked through the doorway and she shut it completely. Silently, we walked through the hallway and up the stairs, all the while, I could see tension in Toriel's stance and concern in her eyes. "Before we continue to her room, I want you to promise me no harm will come to her in your care, she is far too young to die now" her gaze was stone cold serious. I nodded and patted her back in reassurance. "Of course, I would never harm anyone on purpose and... Perhaps I could keep her out  trouble and away from the guards" I said. She gave me a smile before walking towards what once was Asriel's room before opening the door silently.

The girl I saw in the room, gave me reason to believe shes a six year old, based on her frame and short hair. She had such a peaceful expression on her face but the aura from her soul was oocean blue, similar to Sans' soul. I walked into the room while Toriel left to the direction of the living room and kitchen. She looked so delicate. Fragile. It sent my soul into parent mode, making me want to keep her safe and hold her gently in my arms, the feeling also reminded me of Sans as he was growing up. I touched her cheek gently and it made her stir. I froze as she slowly opened her eyes.

**Your POV:**

I don't know how long its been since  moved at all at the bottom of the hole I was dumped into by my parents, but my body was becoming numb and I knew that was bad. I got up slowly and my knees instantly began to buckle under me. I looked ahead to see more to this cave than just a simple hole in the ground, how am I alive? I fell quite a ways...

I heard footsteps of something furry coming my way and I lost concentration in keeping myself upright and I fell down on my butt again. I grew nervous as the sound grew closer until a looming form was in sight.

For some reason, upon seeing what it was, I felt safe. It was a monster, I ward bout them in legends but she looked so fluffy and my curiosity began to pique. When she saw me, her eyes lit up in surprise and she rushed to me quickly. "Hello y child, are you alright? Your not hurt are you?" she seemed so concerned about me, I smiled wide in happiness. No ones ever asked me that nor looked at me with warmth before now. 

"I want to ask you my child, will you let me carry you to my home where your wounds can heal?" she was nice to me, all I could do was nod. She picked me up and carried me like one would a baby...but I suppose I looked like one compared to her big figure. Shes soo fuzzy and warm that it didn't take me long to fall asleep in her arms as she began humming a tune.

I had a nightmare that I as going to literally by flayed alive.  
Witches like you will be purged.  
Such unnatural hair, she must be possesed by a demon!  
Burn her alive for her sins!  
We wish you were never born.  
You are no child of mine you wench.  
Stop it, please stop. I need to wake up, I don't want to sleep anymore! I saw a bright flash of purple that gave a me a sense of warmth unlike any other. I grabbed for it.

Feeling myself come out of the darkness of my dream, I felt a warm hand on my cheek. It gave me the same sense as the purple light in my dream. Opening my eyes slowly, I looked up. I was met with a skull that was smiling and had white lights in their eyesockets.

Looking below this monsters face, I saw the purple light coming from his chest. I smiled warmly and saw the expression similar to Toriels on its face. "Pardon me," he talked, "I didn't mean to wake you up child" I still smiled up at him before looking at his hand, also made of one, and it had a hole in the middle. 

"Are you hurt mister?" I asked with concern. When he looked down, he didn't he went to assure me. "Ahh, no that's actually how they look like since I was born, no need to worry yourself over me child. My names Gaster, what might your be little one?" I looked down as a frown tched itself onto my face. "I...I don't have one..."

He gasped at my response. "What do you mean?" I looked at him, close to tears. "I'm usually called witch or demon so...I don't have a name" he looked at me with sadness before he smiled again. "Then how about I make up a name for you?" my eyes widened and I felt joy for the first time well up within me. I got up off the bed and quickly wrapped my arms around his tall dark figure as I cried into his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around me to return the hug, making me cry more, this time in relief. I saw a light come through the darkness as the door opened. "Are you alright my child? I heard crying" came the nice ladies voice, filled with worry. I nodded into Gaster's shirt but in the light, I realized it was white and was more like a buttoned up robe.

"I think shes more happy than sad Tori, she wants me to make a name for her since she was never given one" he said with warmth in his voice. "Oh my, I cant imagine having no name at all, I am so sorry my child. I didn't know" she was crying softly, and I hated that sound so I let go of Gaster and walked over to her to give her a hug. "Don't cry, I ate making people cry" this caused her to stop quickly.

"May I talk to miss Toriel for a moment young one? It is verry important" Gaster asked with a mock serious tone that caused me to giggle and let go of Toriel. I nodded and went towards a toy box in the room in curiosity. I've never had toys to play with before...

**Gasters POV:**

I watched as she went toward the toy box in curiosity before I left the room with Toriel. "She is such a sweet little child, I don't know how she got by without a name" I was beginning to think of one. "I...I have rather grown attached to her in a fond way. I want to find a name for her quickly" I till felt the warmth radiating from her smile. "I think she an see souls Tori, she looked down to where mine resided before giving me a smile" she looked at me in disbelief. "No human has ever done that before. Such a unique gift to have...but I cannot keep her here, it would be for my own selfish reasons" I knew what she meant, she still mourns the passing of Chara and possibly Asriel, even though he's alive barely. "Maybe we can ask her what she wishes to do before jumping to conclusions" I said.

"I think she might like that more than me deciding what is good for her" we both agreed before stepping back in. She was playing with a spinning top the color of fuschia. She was surrounded by all the toys that were available. Including a doll that belonged to Chara, made by Toriel. She looked up as we entered and got up o hug me again. "Hello again young one, having fun I hope?"

I chuckled as she squealed and giggled into my lab coat. "I take that as a yes" "look at all these toys, I've never played with a toy before. Now there's lots!" she said with happiness radiating from her. I smiled in amusement as she got back to playing. I sat down and watched her for a few minutes before bringing up the question. "I have a question for you young one".

She looked up at me with a questioning gaze. "Who would you like to be with the most, me or Toriel" she looked down in thought. A few moments later, she gave a torn gaze that made me frown internally. "You don't have to decide now, it can wait a while longer" I wanted  give her time to decide, I cannot push her into anything. She smiled and nodded before going back to thinking.

Leaving her to think, I joined Toriel in the living room and sat down at her table. "She feels torn between us two but I'm giving her time, what about you?" I asked. "I will have to agree but first... Shouldn't you visit a few in the neighborhood?" she looked at me knowingly. How did she know? "Napstablook keeps me well informed."

I nodded and smiled. "I suppose I should visit those two...but its been a whole year" I frowned I nervousness. "Even so, visiting them once in a while will make that whole year disappear" I looked at Toriel in surprise. Shes right! I teleported away with a relieved smile and showed up in the middle of Snowdin, walking the rest of the way.

I found myself in the front of the house but....I didn't know what to say. Gathering up all my courage I raised my hand to knock, only to have the door open on its own, by Sans. He had tackled me to the snowy ground, crying. "Dang old man, you could have at least mailed us...*sniffle* its been a long time Gaster" I lay there, shocked but I laid my arm around him slowly. "It has been awhile, hasn't it? I'm so sorry Sans that I couldn't" he nods as he lets go of me. "Perhaps you could make it up to me and Paps by staying over." I nodded, still on the ground, grinning.

Sans chuckled, shoving his hand toward me. "Need a hand? You look chilled to the bone lying there" I laughed at his puns before taking his arm and getting up. "Speaking of Papyrus, where might that little ball of energy be?" I asked with amusement. Sans chuckled, "over at Undynes, challenging each other to a race around Waterfall" I nodded. 

For awhile, me and Sans talked about what has been going on and he was already informed about my work on The Core and how non-stop I worked. "Plus I also know your still working on the Gaster Blaster project, maybe I could help in both projects again" he commented with a smile. He always liked to help, even when it could be a solo project. "Perhaps I could ask Asgore to allow some more help. It would Be nice to work with you again Sans" he beamed at that.

At that moment, the door flew off its hinges "SANS, YOU WILL NEVER GUESS-" Papyrus stopped in his tracks and gave me a shocked stare. Wow he grew taller than before. That was the only thought I could produce from my brain before I'm tackled into a bone crushing hug. I chuckled internally at that. "NYOO HO HO HO!" I heard him sob. Oh my, hes crying! I panicked, thinking of how to cheer him up. Luckily Sans was there, "hey bro, guess what" Papyrus looked at Sans with orange tears going down onto my lab coat, staining it. "Gasters staying over for the day, maybe he could help you make that spaghetti recipe Undyne was teaching ya". Papyrus' mood changed to joyful excitement as he dragged me towards the kitchen.

**-TIMESKIP brought to you by Sans the Comedian!-**

Coming out of the kitchen, I was covered skull to feet in sauce and noodles, dizzy beyond belief. Undynes method is very.......destructive. Asgore save me! After that catastrophe that was actually stress relieving, we sat down and talked of how Sans found this bar called Grillbys and became a regular there, making the patrons laugh at is puns, we talked about how Sans made a costume for a party that Papyrus calls his 'Battle Body" which he brought out. Surprisingly, the suit was very durable and made of steel. I complimented Sans on a job well done but he just waved it off as nothing much. I took a quick shower and replaced my coat with a new one.

It soon became bedtime for Papyrus and Sans went to give him a bed time story. "I guess I will have to go now,  I will give my suggestion to Asgore tomorrow" Sans nodded with a big smile before going up to Papyrus' room. I suppose its time to visit the child again.

Teleporting to Toriels living room, I find the child reading a book about snail facts, Toriel nowhere in sight. I smiled "ever seen a snail before young one?" I watched as she jumped in surprise and she drops the book. Flaring up my magic, I summoned a few spectral hands to pick up the book and place it on the shelf. She looked at the hands in amazement and curiosity. I chuckled and brought one up to her face, palm up. She grinned at me before putting a hand around it. Her hand was very small in my own as she began tracing the holes and phalanges. 

She was very curious to see what held each individual bone as I turned the hand solid. I grabbed her hand and smiled. "Would you like to see what a snail looks like, we can try and find one" She nodded and I led her out to the RUINS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I just made three chapters in one day, imma sleep now-.-zzzz


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning The Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Gaster and 'Blue' have fun catching snails. Oh and an accidental experimentation! Just read XP and just like before, starts out in Gaster's POV at first
> 
> Oh heads up, I made this all on an ipad, soo might be spelling errors XP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soo, like, I won't be able to update this for awhile after Friday, just a heads up. And thanks for the Kudos :)

We had actually found a lot of snails today, each with a different shell that she could name off. She has a good memory if she could recite facts from the book! We gathered a few extra snails when I mentioned snail pie that Toriel makes. By now Toriel had to be awake, my internal alarm is always the same after checking day and night cycles from the hole in the ground. "This has been very fun, I'm glad to have caught enough snails for you to see the wonders of cooking" I said with joking drama in my voice. She giggled and skipped along as we got to the door. She knocked on the door as I looked around. Toriel opened the door, allowing us in. "Where have you two been? I was worried about you child" she said frantically. "I was out picking snails with Mr. Gaster and he told me something cool! That Theres a pie you can make out of snails!" the young one was jumping around with excitement as I pulled the snails out of seemingly nowhere, trapped in a bucket we hauled with us from outside.

I saw Toriel perk up at the thought and began ushering us into the living room, saying she will be right back. I sat on the ground next to the child, silently thinking. What kind of name would fit for such an energetic but smart girl like this? I watched as she brought that top out from her pocket and began spinning it. Perhaps...her interactions may help me decide? Or maybe I could do a font...after all, every skeleton monster made was named after a font, even myself though I added a little spice to it. Thinking back on all of them that I knew, I thought of what ones would sound good and three of them seemed great and adding a touch of her personality may help. But then again, she isn't a skeleton nor a monster, so perhaps something more unique? And what is more unique than the very culmination of your being? Your very soul.....Blue, it fits her. She also seems to like the color very much as I watched her pick up snail shells that were empty and they were always a variation of the color blue.

"Young one, I have decided a name for you, but it is up to you to decide if you want it" she widened her eyes and I watched as the top rolled away and onto its side. "Blue. It fits since you like the color so much" and your Soul is ocean blue, but I kept silent on this factor, not knowing if she knew what a Soul was. She beamed up at me and I could see her outline shimmer with a brighter blue color. She hugged me, I haven't been hugged often before all this started. I returned the hug as she replied, "I love it...and to answer a previous question of your Mr. Gaster, I wanna stay with you". I don't know what face I was making but she was laughing at me, so probably shock and happy mixed together?

"Then I suppose we should let Toriel know, but I will promise this, if you ever wanted to see her, just ask me" I said with a cheerful tone. This feels like the time I named Papyrus in front of Sans, excitement and joy rolled into one. She nodded excitedly and ran across the room and into the kitchen, I knew she probably barreled into Toriel when I heard the quiet 'ooph!' I laughed. I stopped when I thought about the tether, maybe....I don't need to use her for this, maybe I just need...a stronger soul. After all, determination is makeable but I've never tried it on another monster except once and that turned out horrifying after a couple of days. I shouldn't even had told Asgore about my research. I was shaken from my thoughts by a little hand on the top of my head as I sat.

**Blue's POV:**

Mr. Gaster looked troubled and sad so I did what I thought could help, I patted his head. I had told Toriel and she said it was fine, especially since I could come to visit at any time. He looked at me with his mouth open before closed it and gave me a toothy smile. I still wonder how he does that, he didn't have skin...did he? I looked at him in curiosity and he sat there confused by me eyeing him. "Is there so ething on my face?" he asked while putttng his hand on his face and rubbing it on his cheeks. I giggled and shook my head no before giving him a mischievous smile. I poked his left eyesocket....and he actually deadpanned at me before grabbing my arm and pulling out my hand. "....I think I would like to keep my eye Blue" he said, barely shaking with suppressed laughter.

I pouted but understood. But what made it so hollow but still have those ring like lights? I heard Toriel come in before i saw her, she had a sad smile on her face. "Are you ready my child? I know Doctor Gaster will take good care of you, I just know it" she smiled warmly at Gaster and I saw a tint of purple? On his face before it disappeared and put on a really cool composure like he was trying to play cool, but couldn't with that pleased smile on his face. I giggled as Gaster picked me up and held me in one hand while waving at Toriel. "I Will bring her back to visit tomorrow Tori" she nodded and we walked down a flight of stairs leading down into a hallway. As soon as we were at the bottom, I felt....warm? A wrapping you up kind of warmth, making me snuggle into Gaster without meaning to.

He froze before relaxing and continuing on until we were in front of a door that was bigger than Toriel slightly but close to being the height of Gaster. "I must warn you Blue, I have this power me and another monster of my family like to call 'shortcuts' and I want you to hold onto me tightly" he said seriously and I nodded before grabbing his coat tightly and I looked up. It was shocking really. His eyes lit up in purple flames before everything darkened and it caused me to black out from nausea.

**Gaster's POV:**

After teleporting to my home in the lab, I looked down to see her eyes closed and hanging pimply into my arm. I smiled proudly, she didn't throw up or scream, she fainted. Thats only happened with Sans and Asriel before. I set her down on the sofa before leaving the room in search of another monster who could survive the tether without his help, before I remembered Sans asking to join me. Bringing out my phone, I tapped Asgore's name quickly, holding it to my skull. After a moment, he picked up. 

"Yes, this is Asgore, what do you need old friend" I sighed, this old man is rarely serious. "I want to ask if I could allow Sans to help me in the development of The Core, he asked me if he could but the final decision is yours King Asgore" the phone went silent, making me think he hung up but when I checked, he didn't. A few minutes later, I got my reply, "go ahead but I want Alphys there as well to further her studies" I had a lingering suspicion that Undyne was there. "Alright, thank you Asgore" "no problem Gaster" I hung up and walked back to the housing unit of my lab to check on Blue before leaving to tell Sans the news. Unfortunately, it would seem his new charge likes to wander, making him panick internally as nothing lay on the couch

"BLUE WHERE ARE YOU!"

**Blue's POV:**

I woke up to the feeling of something soft but lumpy under me. Opening my eyes, I looked around, finding myself in a honey space with wood covering the walls and ceiling with a rug to cover the flooring? I instantly felt that warm and fuzzy feeling again, that same intensity, but I ignored it as I became extremely curious. I'm sure Mr. Gaster wouldn't mind me looking around a bit, I'll come back afterwards. Getting up and off the couch, I walked towards what looked like a steel wall and it slid up, surprising me. Okay, I'll stack that into the notes in my head.

With that in my head, I went through it to see steel like walls with lamps on the ceiling. Getting excited, I thought of this as an adventure and started down the hall to the right. After a few minutes, I heard a sort of humming sound and that warm feeling came back a little bit from a single door but it was covered in large scratches and bite marks. I walked up to it and it opened, hesitantly. Walking inside, I found....bones? They looked like Dragon heads from a story my sister Ann told me about, except they were made of bones. I walked up to the biggest one curiously and it was what was giving off the warmth from before. Awed, I wanted to pet it and I put my hand up, sliding it across the head as it was lying on its side, lifeless.

I felt a thrum, almost like a pure radiating from the skull and I saw blue pinpricks of light looking at me before the Dragon skull hovered upwards. I felt a pulling sensation in my chest as the door behind me slid open. I looked back as the pulling stopped with an audible pop and I saw Gaster. He looked at me in terror as more of those hand materialized around him, going towards me. I looked back to see a brightly shining heart you would usually see on valentines day, it was Blue. "Woah..." I saw the Dragon head nudge it and I felt a fierce sensation, it felt...protective? And I saw a blue line just as Gaster and his hands had reached me. "Blue! Get away from that!" he said in a panicking tone.

I gave him a curious stare. "Why? He just wants to protect me" I said in confusion, the feeling was radiating from it. He looked at me in shock before the Dragon skull nudged me with a strong purr before glaring at Gaster apprehensively. He hung his head in what I could only know as shame. "I'm too late...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, the reason it all worked will be figured out in quite a few chapters. I'm hoping this was dramatic enough? Remember, I like comments that are useful :3


	5. Chapter : Learning And Helping Gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you name the Gaster Blaster and it pulls a prank on you. Oh and did I mention you will see your Soul for the first time? :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, Gaster's POV until the notice. I haven't gotten any comments so I dunno if that means I don't need improvement or you guys just like it XD thx if that's the case!

I didn't want her involved except as a last resort, and that was with proper protection! But when I saw how the Gaster Blaster treated her as the tether connected, I was very surprised. This one was Sans' final try on his own to make one and it shows front the flaming magic in its blue eye lights. I looked at Blue like she was the most incredible thing he has come across and truly, she was. She just smiled at me and turned her attention to the blaster as her soul brightened considerably. Maybe it called out to her? But why was it this one when the ones me and Sans made were made of more magic? I watched her scrunch up her nose. "What's wrong Blue?" I asked in confusion.

"The Dragon Skull just told me something very weird" I rose my browbone in intrigue. "What did it say?" she looked like she was suppressing a laugh and she turned to me with a wide smile. "That you look chilled to the bone" my eyesockets widened and I let out a loud laugh before trying to suppress it and I barely succeeded. This blaster has Sans' sense of humor! "My dear, I hate to correct after that nice joke (chuckle) but it is called a Gaster Blaster" the blaster nudged her gently and bobbed itself up and down. She giggled, "he likes the name but wants something different, can I name him Mr. Gaster?" I nodded and she sat down and the blaster stopped hovering, plopping down into the ground with a solid, thunk.

Questions ran through my head without answers as I left her there with a warning to stay with the Gaster Blaster until I return. Bringing her here was a mistake... I should have brought her over to Sans and Papyrus' home in Snowdin. But I guess with how the rules are now, I'm not so sure it would work out but in the lab, I can definitely keep her safe. I teleported to Grillbys where I knew I would find him at this time of night. Walking through the bar, I was welcomed by the royal guards L.D. and G.D. before I spotted Sans talking away to the bartender, Grillby himself. "Hey Grillbz, you look a little hot under the weather there" He joked. Reason being? Me and Grillby like each other according to most when we are probably just friends.....

'Ahem' I say quickly to hide the sudden blush. Sans chuckled as I saw Grillby turn blue and looking away. Quickly getting to business before this got any worse, I grab Sans and pelt out the door. "Whoa there G, what's up?" I stopped pulling when we got to the side of the bar. "I have been notified by Asgore that he approves of your help in the lab" he nodded excitedly "when can I come in?" I informed him to come into the lab tomorrow at his own pace before he went back into the bar.

Time to go back. Magic flaring, I teleported into a rather shocking scene.

**Blue's POV:**

While Gaster was gone, I spent time with 'Alpha' my new friend. He seemed to like the name I gave him and he began telling me things that he knew. Apparently, the magic that was used to create him gave him the memories of a skeleton named Sans. 'I was created to be a weapon for Sans when it came time for his work' he said. "But why?" Alpha turned himself a little more away. 'so that he was powerful enough to stop those with evil in their souls'

"He sounds like a hero!" I exclaimed with excitement. 'you know, I'm not even supposed to be alive cause I didn't have a Soul...but you came along and did the spectacular without me accidentally killing you like the last one.' his answer was very blunt that it was kind of scary, who was the last one? Why did it work for me? I think he sensed my thought process and small bit of fear, for he nuzzled me and tried telling me what he called a pun. ' Why didn't the skeleton cross the road?' I giggled, "why?"

He smirked a little more, ' He didn't have the guts!' I laughed, it sounded true but also funny. Alpha perked up at my laugh and began another one. ' what does a skeleton order at a restaurant?' I tried thinking for a moment before shaking my head in confusion. 'spareribs!' I laughed harder than before. These puns were hilarious but I feel I might hear one I won't understand and he seems to know that when he stops his puns and hovers, nudging my arm. 'come on, you want a ride?' I nodded in excitement as he lowered himself down so I could get on him.

It took me a whole minute as I kept slipping before I was able to balance myself on the top between his eyes. As he began hovering, I felt my balance slipping so he stopped and I adjusted my grip and this time, held onto his horns on the back and laid flat on bone before it hits the muzzle. Alpha rumbled and lifted upwards once more and before I could say anything, he sped through the room!

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" I screamed in shock and slight terror at the sudden change. Just before two minutes of this torture, I notice the door open...and we're barreling towards it! Within that moment, Alpha stopped and I flew off his back and I closed my eyes as I awaited a painful impact with the wall outside the room. Only, I felt something soft bonk into me along with a yell of surprise. wait- isnt that Gaster's voice?! I opened my eyes to see it was indeed Gaster and I fell onto his coat, head hitting his neck and he gave a groan of pain. Backing up slowly I started to panic. "Mr. Gaster?! Are you alright? Do I need to get you anything? Am I in trouble?" I just stumbled out question after question, hovering over him.

**Gaster's POV:**

Now that WAS a surprise...now my neck hurts and she's panicking, I can't allow this to go on any further. I hold up a hand and she froze, eyes looking down. "I'm alright Blue, it just hurt a little and your not in trouble" she looked unconvinced but nodded anyway.

"Okay, how about this, you keep your new buddy busy while I examine him for anything new" I tried to say scientific examination but surely she's too young to know that. "If it's on how he's moving, it's cause he needed a new companion" she said bluntly. Okay, she's a little smarter than I thought. She went over to the blaster and was speaking to it quietly. In the middle of their conversation, it glared at me, making me fidget with nerves. The Blasters have been known to kill off the tether as soon as their alive, will it turn me to dust if it don't like me? Suddenly, Blue takes on a scolding tone and I was able to hear the words, "no bad Alpha, you can't eat Mr. Gaster! That's rude and I would miss him then".

I blinked in surprise....it wanted to eat me? She giggled, probably at the response of 'Alpha' which was a very disgruntled huff of annoyance. Alpha gave me a look that screamed, 'do anything and your my next dinner' and I just tried pushing the nervousness away so I could examine the tether and him. I ask permission to bring out her soul and she just stared at me in co fusion before giving me the okay to whatever I was going to do. In order to see the tether, her soul must come out along with Alpha's.

Using my magic, I put my hand forward, Palm open facing her and balled into a fist, tugging it backwards. With a popping sound, it came out. It was still the same blue color but had a bit of white like a small chain connected to the top of her soul. Doing the same (with slight apprehension) to Alpha, I saw that the tether was indeed a white color with swirls of blue every now and then going from one soul to the other and back. Intriguing... It would seem she had revived the Soul of the blaster using coloring from her own, like what humans call a heartbeat.

Touching the tether lightly, I saw Blue freeze in place while Alpha growled at me. I immediately let go and their souls went back into them. "I apologize for making you uncomfortable, I have never seen this before and didn't know what would happen, I was curious" I felt embarrassment and a bit of sadness for causing discomfort unknowingly. She just smiled up at me and her blaster, Alpha nudged me...was that his way of saying apology accepted?

"I think it's about time we went to bed, it's way past your bedtime as well as my own" I put my hand into hers and walked out of the room, Alpha following, just barely fitting. Going down the hallway leading to the elevator down and towards my only comfortable room, I went into what I have had to call home for a full year now, I let go of her hand and went to fix some food.....what do humans eat?

I wanted to ask but thought better of it and just went for a quiche, I had taught Sans this once and he and Papyrus liked it so maybe it will be just as good to her. Humming happily, I set about gathering the ingredients with a smile.

**Alpha's POV:**

I felt weary of this Gaster fellow but my companion said that he wouldn't harm a fly. He just gave off this disturbing feeling, like he's hiding something dangerous. I start to feel another presence, another Soul within me. It must be the one who formed me in the first place, an honest skeleton with very little secrets of his own yet. His soul color is the same as hers, she calls herself Blue, I like the name perhaps I can pull more stunts on her like last time, that one was what the small skeleton would call 'humerus' I believe. Both their SOUL colors....too similar, way to similar, perhaps it's just coincidence?

Either way, I must protect her now, no time for curiosity....yet. Perhaps I could wake the others soon and bind them to me. Then at least she won't be lonely, ever.


	6. Chapter 6: Unknown Warmth And New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something warm n fuzzy. What did u think I would spoil the surprise? XP  
> Just read to find out. (Winks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter that will start out with Gasters POV.

Sans had come into the lab late in the afternoon, still in his dang slippers. I huffed in agitation at what he decided to wear today before going back to the blue prints of The Core and began the extensive build of almost 20 miles worth of pipe, electrical wiring, magic condensed reactors and more, all the while with Sans commenting with silly puns and correcting some small mistakes. All the monsters helping me were rushing from across Hotland and New Home, Undyne deciding she should encourage everyone and help out with hauling. Even from here, I could feel the stress of her encouragement affecting a few of them, such as Mettablook who decided she might get some fame from doing work here and entertaining those who needed the break.

One of the scientists helping me was writing down reactions to how much magic that the wiring could withstand and how much can be transferred within the pipes that will go across Hotland, Waterfall, Snowdin, and the RUINS. It would probably take a few years to even do the RUINS since the door is usually shut and locked by magic. Magic that only Toriel could use.

I noticed a small spot within the area between Hotlands and New Home that won't be used up by anything, it's just an empty space...maybe I could put Asriel there as a secret, or maybe...Blue? I can't allow anyone to know about her or her life will be used for the barrier for sure. Unlike Asriel, she is more of a priority since he could practically live forever in that tank or at least until I can get this straightened out. I felt eyes on the back of my head and turned to find Sans staring at me with a concentrated look.

"what are you hiding G" it wasn't a question but a statement and it was unnerving. Could I possibly trust Sans with this? hmm. . . "I do not see what you mean Sans, we have to get to work on the Core, there is no dilly dallying while working and definitely not harassment!" Suddenly, Undyne is on him in a flash "Yo Punk! help out and stop being lazy for once!" she yelled enthusiastically. Wow. Save by Undyne of all people, well I guess I am lucky today. Now back to the Core, I can definitely put it in but it needs to be secretively hidden with no way in but a pass code only us two can know.

Alpha seems a good code and perhaps...I could move my home into that little cranny? I just have to divert some of the power lines a little bit to the right so that space is still available. Putting the area in red on the Blueprint, I made sure everyone knew to avoid putting anything there for the time being by way of a particularly loud scientist who looks like a blob, I never questioned it....

"Sir, we're running out of condensed magic" I turned around and met face to face with...oh ya, I DID hire a bear monster...I need to remember my employees better. "There should be some in waterfall, look for the rocks that generate in the water, just don't fall in, I don't think it will be easy to pull you back out." He nodded and stumbled out of the lab, Undyn following close behind with a stack of pipes and a hoop of wiring. "Sans, I need your assistance for this next part" I started walking out of the lab, hearing Sans teleporting behind me.

"We need to start mending some of the pipes, and that is where you and I come in, Both of us need to hold the pipes in place so Emily can meld them together" Emily is Grillby's daughter and she had volunteered to help and I couldn't refuse. "Got it G...." I looked at Sans curiously and noticed him looking oddly stricken, staring back at the labas we walked. Hmm...curious.

**Sans' POV:**

Something warm and fuzzy was radiating from the lab ever since I got close to a certain wall that should have held a door if you look From the outside. My soul was pounding intensely so I had stayed put for most of the work time. That is, until now. I felt frustrated as the warmth left me when we got further away to work on the core. What is Gaster hiding that can do this to me?

I will find out later, first things first, the core needs to be built and fast. Perhaps he will tell me in due time.

**Blue's POV:**

Gaster told me to stay put but I wanted to do stuff so I ran around with Alpha to check the place out. Right next to the living room was what appeared to be a bedroom, probably his own but the bed looked uncomfortable. Moving on, I found the bathroom in the doorway behind the couch, it didn't have a reachable sink....but hey it has the usual besides that! I looked up at the tall sink before leaving. I noticed another room to the right and it was, a kitchen, a completely sparkling kitchen! Alpha noticed my excitement as I began running around.

Unfortunately, I forgot the rule of not running that I got before falling into the underground and...my head got caught in Alpha's mouth, making me panic. He seemed amused by this is what I got the feeling of and wouldn't let go. I began struggling to get free as I heard a deep growl like laugh. He's mocking me!!

Finally, after probably a hundred tries, he let go and I rolled into the back of the couch, where I began feeling something unusual.

It felt warm and tingly for a little while and I had asked Alpha about it since he knows so much. 'It could be that my creator's soul got close to us, for it is giving me the same feeling when connected to your own soul' he looked thoughtful as the warmth suddenly left after a few hours. I felt drowsy so I wormed my way into the blankets on the couch and I was out like a light, dreaming of a skeletal figure telling puns like Alpha did.

**Alpha's POV:**

I watched as she began to sleep peacefully, she must have tired herself out. I regret nothing, I thought with a chuckle. Now then...time to get to work, I can practically feel the souls aching to be revived and the curiosity of the new person they saw reviving me in particular. I waited outside the door Gaster used earlier for any signs anyone was within this particular hallway, but heard nothing.

I nudged the door open and it went up, perfect, not a single soul in sight. I felt a shiver of anticipation from the residue of magic as I floated closer to the scratches door. I tried nudging the door like the last one but it groaned in protest and I began to hear footsteps, it seems Gaster's coming back. Good cause this door doesn't want to open! Growling in frustration, I turned around and...that's not Gaster. My soul tugged unnecessarily as I saw the small skeleton staring at me and he looked confused. Turning back to the door quickly, I fired a beam at it and went through the smoke before he could follow.

I need to revive the others quickly and hide myself! Flying quickly to a pile of them, I pulled my soul out and touched them with it, watching as multiple tethers collected to me. This is straining but the rushed footsteps along with Sans' was quickly making me panic. I watched, frozen as Sans came in, followed by Gaster as everyone opened their eyes.

"Now this is surprising" Sans scratched his head as Gaster nodded at his statement. I rumbled and went up to Sans, soul still out and full of chains surrounding it. I watched as Sans looked at me in awe and intrigue before he put a hand up. I saw the trick before he could place it on me and I backed off with an amused chuckle and shook my head, he smiled. "Heh, he knows my tricks already, even the joy buzzer, awesome" Gaster laughed at this and I rolled my eyes. He suddenly put a hand on my soul before anyone could stop him and...a tether went to him, startling me. One of the Blasters started up, purple eyed and readying a blast of light.

I growled and roared out my own attack, barely missing the blaster. It shut its mouth in fright and caution. No matter what, if Sans dies, so do I and half the Blasters with him, and I'm not about to let that happen. I sent a shock of magic through the tether and it backed off. 

"Huh, I guess I haveta thank you for that, the names Sans, Sans the skeleton" He looked nervous but still had a smile on...though I know that's his default expression anyway. I didn't say anything, just nodded and started to round everyone up, it's time to be acquainted with the ones who will be using them.

The chains glowed, sending out the information and they quickly took on a content expression at having some purpose instead of none. 'protect Blue the human, help Sans our creator in battle, and there shall be rewards'.

"This has been an interesting experiment with unexpected results, I wonder..." Gaster was looking at me with a tight expression that was almost set into a glare. I glared back, wasn't this what he wanted to happen? From Sans' memory, it was but he is still looking at me, this time with a bit of nerves. I'm not gonna eat him so what's his deal? I saw Sans chuckle, he probably heard my thoughts, me being without the guard up to stop words from going to him.

When is Gaster going to tell him about Blue? I nudged Gaster, wishing I could just ask him myself.

**Sans' POV:**

'when is Gaster going to tell him about Blue?' I felt the words come into my soul from my last Gaster Blaster. Blue? Like the color? Or is it something else. The blaster was nudging Gaster on the head and he looked very nervous...when did he complete the experiment though? I thought it couldn't be done.

"Yo Gaster, who or what does it mean by blue?" I looked at him questioningly and he seemed to have paled, he's keeping something from me. "I will tell you later Sans, when I can confirm something. I promise". Wow Gaster rarely makes promises... "Alright then, well I better be going now (yawns) it's me and Paps' bedtime" I walked out when some words hit me, 're names Alpha and I will make sure the others cooperate without incident' I smiled, Alpha huh? Sounds correct, sounds like what wolves call their boss in the books. I teleported back into Snowdin and walked through the door. "SANS! YOUR LATE FOR BED AGAIN!" "sorry bro, had a ton of work to do...a skeleTON!" I winked as he became enraged and stomped around before going upstairs saying he can fall asleep without a story.

I chuckled and teleported onto my bed, man my bros the coolest.

**Blue's POV:**

Something happened to the tether and it left me feeling exhausted for some reason. I woke to some things snuggling against me, smooth but pokey. Opening my eyes slowly, I take in the blurred images of white colored shapes. I wanted to rub my eyes but my right arm was being crushed and felt tingly. Getting annoyed at the nerve endings, I yanked my arm away from one of the white blobs and heard a squeak. Rubbing my eyes quickly of sleep, I looked down again as I massaged my arm and found....TINY ALPHA'S! Their soo adorable! Two of the five were as long as my arm and the other three were slightly bigger.

If my eyes could become hearts, they would by now. I pulled them to me and they squeaked in surprise again and I let go, panicking. "Oh, I'm so sorry, your just all so cute I couldn't resist!" one of the small ones went on top of my head and...purred???

Taking it off my head curiously, it stared at me and I rubbed the top of its head, making it purr again! Okay, my eyes would surely be literal stars completely by now and I think Alpha sensed this cause I heard the roaring laughter bouncing across the room from the kitchen. Looking behind me from the couch I laid on, insane Alpha laughing at me, Gaster chuckling beside him. My face heated up in embarrassment and I quickly hid behind the five of them, hoping a hole would swallow me from the floor as I slid off the couch and sat on the floor. 

Alpha was still laughing as Gaster came around and picked me up. I looked up and saw Gaster smiling at me. As he set me on the couch again. He began walking away but I refused to let him sleep on that hard bed again and snatched his wrist. He looked at me in confusion as I began tugging him to the couch, and he sat down. Trying my best at a stern glare, I pointed to the pillow "your sleeping here this time, I saw that bed of your, the couch is much softer"

...he just full blown laughed for a minute straight and purple tears coming out of his eyes. "You should know, everything goes right through me" my eyes widened as I connected the dots seeing as he's a skeleton and I laughed. "Perhaps but I refuse to sleep in the couch today so it won't be used unless you use it yourself" I said with a triumphant smile. He only sighed and laid down.

I felt a hand go around the collar of my shirt by the back and I hovered in the air. I pouted as I plopped on the other side of the couch. "Hey, I'm sleeping here at least, its just that your sleeping comfortably as well, I know how sensitive others are to discomfort if their not skeletal" I only sighed but Alpha hovered a blanket over me and plopped down at the end of the couch. The lights turned off by magic hands and I felt five little guys snuggle against me side and head. I felt comfort and alive for the first time ever and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

**Bonus:**

As I tried to sleep I felt a wave of adoration hit me and I felt my eyes became literal stars. "AH! What the hell!" I covered my eyes quickly as they became heart shaped afterwards. I stumbled out of bed and ran out of my bedroom. "PAPYRUS!" "SANS? WHA- WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR EYES!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know from previous chapters, this is all made on an ipad. with little thought of words and more thought on how it looks when using the words, I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter has a huge TIMESKIP unless you guys wanna go slowly. Tell me in the comments XP


	7. Chapter 7: Waiting For Gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see what happens after the Core is finished.  
> I hope u guys enjoyed the last chapters' bonus btw XP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it came a little later than usual but I was trying to figure out how to put the next part into words and add a little humor into it. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Remember, I like your comments.

It's been 10 years now that I've lived with Gaster and the Blasters. I only wish it could stay like this for good. I had watched as the small ones began hovering on my stomach as I laid down on the couch. I named them Gear, Leo, Shiva, Dear and Surge. They had seemed to like the names dearly, that was 2 and a half years ago.

Alpha and I were presently playing hide and seek with them today when Gaster came home and looked somewhat excited as he set his coat down and sat on the couch. "Blue, I have a surprise for you, I know your going to like it" I jumped up and vaulted over the couch and landed next to him, bouncing from impact.

"You seem to have gotten better, at least you aren't landing on me anymore" I giggled at that and positioned myself so my head was dangling upside down. "So what's the big surprise Mr. Gaster?" I asked excitedly. Even after all these years, I still act like a little kid and am still loving it.

"I have made a new home for us to stay at and I am wondering if you would like to go there with me today" he smiled at me, I trust Gaster more than I have ever trusted anyone else so, I nodded. "That's great, everyone else can come to if they would like, get your shoes on and I'll prepare lunch for our trip" honestly, Gaster is llike the dad I never got, he has taken care of me and made sure to spend time with me and the Blasters while teaching me science. It's really fascinating what you can do with a souls energy when extracted, but oh so dangerous to attempt. He tried extracti g determination and it worked. He said he was experimenting with it today.

I rushed to Gaster's room and quickly put my shoes on and put on the leather jacket he had found in the Garbage Dump for me. I had actually put a design on the sleeves that had the Blasters smiling. Alpha and Hear liked it more than the others, saying it looked like them. I just laughed and thought they all looked alike, how can they tell?

Over the course of these ten years, the Gaster Blasters would suddenly vanished into dark voice that closed instantly after them, later coming back, tired and exhausted to the point that they would stop moving for awhile. I had asked Alpha about it and sometimes even the other Blasters but I only got the response, 'nothing is the matter, just training ourselves to keep moving through the day' and so, I am going to ask Gaster about it and hope that he can give me the answer.

Seeing me, Gaster held out his hand for me to take and I gladly took it, swinging out arms and we went out of the room, Alpha trailing behind me, saying he can teleport the Blasters to him when we got there, I still wonder why I can't have such a useful ability. We exited the lab through a hallway leading to so e big computer and a...bathroom I think? Either way, I'm excited. It's been literal years since I've gone out of the room we lived in and it made me want to examine everything I can before I'm back to staying inside. I don't mind really, Gaster said there were some mean monsters who would harm me and Alpha agreed with him. But it was all empty in the lab.

Nearing a sliding door,i began to feel immense heat radiating from it and wondered why it was so hot. My question in my head was soon answered as they slid open, revealing reds and oranges and the sound of....boiling? Are we in a volcano?! I looked at Gaster through sweat covered eyes and he just chuckled, explaining this place was called Hotland and we wouldn't be staying in it for long.

I nodded wearily and walked with him through the infernal heat that threatened to become too much for me. Alpha whined as I began to feel dizzy halfway there and Gaster picked up speed quickly. We didn't meet any monsters here which was surprising considering the usual inhabitants I heard of. The most annoying the Gaster was the Tsundere Planes....they apparently got on his last nerve once as they began blushing in his direction. Within minutes, the temperature decreased and the land became metallic with pipes on the walls and a large corridor that bridges over a large gap. 

"We're almost there Blue, soon it will be cold and I can show you the Core I told you about". At this, I smiled and nodded, wiping sweat from my forehead with my unoccupied hand. Going across the bridge, I saw we were heading towards an elevator that went down, we went passed it however and went to the right where another path lay. Gaster was walking us toward the right wall of the hallway, making me look at him worries my but he just and said "watch"

I suddenly saw him rippling through the wall, vibrations following after, dragging me in too. Okay, that was awesome and the room beyond, AMAZING! The walls were a glowing blue that barely made me have to adjust my eyesight and blue flowers sat nicely, aligned throughout the hallway with multiple doors going along it. The floor had carpeting, the color of purple lilies that I had seen on the surface before being dropped into the underground. Such a peaceful setting, I felt my shoulders relax, not noticing before that they were tensed.

**Gaster's POV:**

I led her through the barrier I put up, having a bit of help from Toriel to make it only me and whatever or whoever I hold, to go with. The static hum of the field figuring out it was me was what seemed to have surprised Blue as I grabbed Alpha with a spectral hand and yanked him into the barrier before letting Blue's hand go, gauging her reaction carefully.

She was looking at the echo flowers with a sparkle in her eye that wasn't there before. She starting giggling and running down the hall, occasionally twirling. She honestly looked very adorable like that, like a little Papyrus as he gets a new action figure for his birthday! I chuckled as Alpha nudged her onto his back and sped through the rooms. I made it so it had 12 rooms in total. One for a kitchen, another for a bedroom, a laundry room where I had found and quickly repaired and updated the machines' features, I even out in a playing room where she could play with the Gaster Blasters. I will never get over the name Sans calls them.

I wanted to introduce her to the new home before I begin my experiment on DETERMINATION, the red souls will to live and become stronger. I had stopped using determination after I put Asriel into the pod full of it. He is still there and since the Core is finished, I was asked to bring Asriel back fully healed and possibly better. I can't believe Asgore really, he knows its the worst thing to give a monster if not done correctly. I went into the kitchen, still needing to work on the magic dispenser there, I made it to where it makes edible raw magic that can taste like candy. It's still a work in progress since it turned my voice into a girls for a whole day.

I sat down next to my work bag, I grabbed a clipboard and my phantom hands got to work as I got the equations together to condense the magic before it dispelled. I was making a lot of noise....One of my hands was using a screwdriver while another, a magic melter, and the third was keeping everything in place as I worked. Can't get distracted now. Unfortunately, that's exactly what happens, I was pushed to the side as Alpha comes rolling in, making me and instant target as I rolled with him into the open fridge.

Groaning in pain and frustration, I glared at the Blaster before me who looked away in slight guilt but still looking amused. He then decided he would...how would I put this while in slight panic mode, put my head in his mouth? Chew on it lightly?! "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" oh I think Blue heard that one, I am so embarrassed.I screamed like a little girl, waving my arms around!

**Alpha's POV:**

I rumbled in laughter as I still had Gaster's head in my mouth, slightly noming it like a zombie that was in a movie Sans just watched. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I felt him flail around, screaming in a high pitch. I felt Blue's soul get closer as I relayed what happened. Before she even reached the door she was laughing hysterically. After a few minutes, I let Gaster go, watching him bowl out of the kitchen with me and Blue laughing. I wish I could relay this to Sans but he put a literal mental block on me a year ago after I had pranked the fish lady into thinking I was a rock with super powers. It....didn't end well when she surplexed me. Especially when Sans felt a bit of the pain from it.

After a few minutes, we calmed down and Gaster glared, clearly unimpressed with how well I nomified him. He pointed to a room, the timeout zone it said at the top. I pouted but complied, especially when I deserved it, but it was worth it to re enact the silliness.

After an hour, I was let out and Gaster left, saying he was Going to start the experiment but I definitely had a bad feeling about this but I couldn't voice it to him. Blue didn't even want him to go and he only said he will be back before we know it. Blue's soul gave a shudder of foreboding that mine did, from what I know, too determination can lead to an amalgamate. I cuddled up to her as I began flaring my magic to summon the rest of the group, summoning them into the play room. Now it's time to rest, I shut down just as I heard the quiet breathes come from beside me as I'm used as a pillow.

**Gaster's POV:**

What am I going to do...I have no one who is willing to be tested on for this and I can't use a blaster, it would have an effect on Blue and Sans. I feel that I am close to making determination become stable for monsters but something seems missing and I don't know what. A bigger vessel? More soul power? Or perhaps actual physical matter that we monsters lack?

The only way to prove it now was either to use Asriel or myself. I am not cold hearted enough to use Asriel like that and so, it will have to be myself. Sterling myself against my desk in the lab, I took out the syringe filled with liquid determination and plunged it into myself just as I heard the door opening and closing. "Hey G, I'm here ear...ly" I looked back at Sans as he looked frightened and angry. 

"Gaster, WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!" he screamed. I started to feel dizzy as Sans put my arm around him as I began to fall. "Wish there bud, just take a rest. In going to get Alphys and we can figure out how to reverse this" he got up and have me a stern glare "don't move from this spot, you hear me G" I could only nod as I felt myself become all goopy, it was painful. I saw Sans teleport away as I stumbled up into a sort of sitting position, my legs giving out on me and turning into a black tar like substance. I did not predict this to happen, nor do fast! I...I gotta get back to Blue, I made her a promise...I have to keep it and make sure she stays safe.

As I flared my magic, a white static filled my vision as I teleported. Clearing my eyes as much as I can, I felt one droop low as I found myself at the edge of the Cores center. This is bad, I need to go, now! But just as I began moving away from the edge, my legs gave way and disconnected, making me fall backwards.

I tried...I'm sorry Blue....Sans....Papyrus.......Grillby. Searing pain. Nothing. Dark, darker, yet darker it became...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there spelling mistakes I will edit the story next month. Next one is gonna be a recount of what happens in the next 30 years in which the character does not age.
> 
> Next chapter will be out in a few days, sorry bout the inconvenience.


	8. Chapter 8: Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which 30 years have gone by and in 20, immense pain.
> 
> WARNING LOTS OF ANGST, PUTTING IT IN THE TAGS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a bit of ANGST....

Gaster never came back even as I waited. Hours became days in which days became weeks. I wanted to cry but I knew I wasn't alone at least, Alpha and the Blasters were there for me, even if they disappeared on some days. The days even became a pattern as they left and came back, cracks beginning to heal on them. They said they were fighting evil humans that came to hurt the underground and that scared me.

After a few months of sitting about, I decided to be productive and fix a few machines Gaster never got to. What more is there to do when your stuck, the Blasters at least could teleport through dark portals, I was stuck taking care of the wounded and the young ones Gear, Leo, Shiva, Dear and Surge. Every time one of the big Blasters came back, they would clamber onto me in fright at the darkening aura they produced. So I decided to sing a few songs to them, the only ones I knew from my diminished happy childhood days. It always calmed them down and the wounded Blasters would lie content until it could fix itself using my souls supposed locked power as they called it.

Now it has been 30 full years of this, though sometimes the Blasters could stay and rest more, hanging out with each other as I became occupied with games the small Blasters would come up with on the spot, even some dangerous ones that they would ask me to referee. Right now it was 'See Who Can Blast A Hole Out Of Here' it was apparently their form of training so they could go outside using the dark portals but they always messed up. I really look forward to the days in which Alpha would come play when he could, he was always tired whenever a Blaster healed from more life threatening injuries.

I walked up to Alpha a few days later and he still wasn't up. I nudged him and only got a small response. Suddenly, I felt a pang of anguish that wasn't my own, filtering through me and I screamed.

Alpha awoke and felt the pain too and I couldn't do anything against it, why is it so painful! It suddenly stopped but was replaced by depression that covered me like cold water. This actually went on for days and I couldn't tell if the depression went down a notch by me getting used to it or it was actually going away but it sometimes disappeared before everything began repeated again and I felt the same thing but it felt hollow after a few years.

During these times, the Blasters would try to cheer me up by nudging me or bringing things from their recent battles but it always disappeared after what I call a repeat of the same few days.one time though, they had brought a black fluffy jacket that didn't disappear and for some reason, it smelled like tomatoes. It helped tremendously for some reason, like it made the the feeling dim just a little bit, but I couldn't be sure if I was just still getting used to it.

I feel forgotten, Toriel hasn't even bothered to look for me, the only company I have are the Blasters and only Alpha and the small ones play with me anymore after the uneasy atmosphere I would sometimes exude even though I know I should feel content. I laid down next to a worried Alpha and drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

**Alpha's POV:**

The pain radiating from Sans as he watched his brother did for the first time sent us all into a frenzy of emotion, all connected by me. Me and Blue hit the hardest by it as I watched her scream in sudden despair. Right now I had managed to convince her to sleep with the spare jacket Sans had forgotten about. It seems it had helped her soul and the depression was slowly slipping away. This can't go on for much longer, I have to help her somehow but if Sans were to see her now, he might kill her and no amount of resets will revive her, she is one of a kind, tethered to us Blasters. If she were to die it would cause a chain reaction across the timelines, he would lose the Blasters quicker than he could ask 'what'.

I have to think and go help Sans myself and figure out his routine in the Genocide runs that followed the seventh human named Frisk. The first time one of us was pulled out, it was for training or killing a human with too much LV. to be by self defense. Now? We were used to kill off the same kid over and over again, making most of us tired of the same thing over and over. We never knew if Sans remembers we're conscious and have our own souls even if its connected to Blue and I. About 20 years ago, I realized that Blue didn't really age at all after she became...what? 17?

Once I learn his routine I will teleport both me and Blue mid fight. That will cause slight hesitation between the two at my appearance and I can blast Frisk away, knocking them unconscious long enough to seek help from him. Whatever he is feeling, she and I seem to feel and it's driving her insane. If this keeps up, he will drive literal scars into her soul before it completely shatters, I shiver at the thought before pushing it away. Now is not the time to dwell on such thoughts.

I feel the tug of magic as a Blaster was suddenly yanked through a portal by Sans' magic, I quickly followed. I was yanked into a golden hallway fill with stained glass and slightly cracked pillars. "Ehehehhahahahah!!!" I heard hysterical laughter ahead of me as I was forced to use my beam as Karmic Retribution fluctuated her HP. Even as the other Blaster left, I stayed through sheer will to not obey Sans. I roared as they both froze slightly before Frisk used the distraction to run up to me and drive her knife down onto my head. I roared in pain and left, not before giving Sans a look saying 'don't give up' and found myself falling unconscious next to the little Blasters Blue was so fond of.

**Gear's POV:**

We watched as Alpha blinked into existence from a portal and we scattered in all directions out of surprise. Me and Gear noticed the knife sticking out of his head and we squeaked out a scream. I hovered out of the room quickly and found Blue asleep on the couch in the room they labeled 'Living Room' at the top. I nudged her with small whimpers while giving out tiny beams that would only sting anyone within the small blast.

She opened her eyes slightly and brought a shaky hand up to pet the top of my head. I almost purred and forgot but I nudged her again, this time harshly on the head and she yelped before getting up, sensing my distress. I raced away and led her to the Play Room and she ran to Alpha, crying. "What happened to him" she asked with a choked out sob. I didn't know so I just went up to her neck and rubbed against it like I did when we were first awakened. She just held me and cried before she got up. Looking up at her I saw she was Looking at the knife and I hovered over it.

'pull it out?' I asked. She only nodded with a grimace and climbed up Alpha's back, putting her hand around it. She looked down at Alpha "you ready my friend? This...is gonna hurt I won't lie but it will hurt for far longer if we don't get it out". Not a single response, he was out cold. She gripped the knife tightly and yanked it out, pain erupting in m. I heard roars of pain emanate from the others from across the rooms.

I heard a sharp clanking of metal nearby but I was still in too much pain to get up. I was hugged suddelny, tears I know Blue is crying, are going down me. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I didn't know it would do that!"

I just whimpered before going unconscious.

**-TIMESKIP to when the world resets-**

**Blue's POV:**

I snuggled up to Alpha as I began to feel the world go back in time except for one thing...Alpha's wound was still there, same with the knife I had pulled out of him. He was awake but I couldn't see his eye lights anymore, the void in them scared me a bit but it was Alpha, there's no need to be scared.

'i must stop this...' I felt the anger and worry in his soul through the tether. "Stop what?" I asked in confusion. His eye lights returned, brighter blue with anger. 'Sans has to stop before anymore damage is done to us' I looked at his wound, like a clean sharp cut in the shape of an oval, I know that whatever this Sans was making them do could become worse than just a cut to the head and I too wanted to stop it.

Getting up I grabbed onto Alpha and got on, he gave me a nod to tell me he understood. Its time to end this suffering of my friends, whether I have to fight or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you will meet Sans :3  
> Oh and sorry I didn't update for a few days, had some stuff to do.


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Sans And Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the chapter name suggests and a tiny little fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys! Hope you like this chapter, and if you see any mistakes u want me to fix, just tell me in the comments :3

For the entirety of the day, I stuck to Alpha's back, waiting for one of the Blasters to be summoned by Sans. My thoughts began roaming as the Blasters began talking amongst themselves. I patted Alpha because he began trembling in what I think is nervousness, for what reason, he won't tell me. Who is this Sans person really? The only information I got of him was from Alpha and that was very vague as if he didn't want me to know. Why hide such information if it has something to do with the tether as Gaster had called it. Sans is able to summon them so why couldn't I know everything about him?

All Alpha has really told me is that he's a skeleton, judges humans who are getting close to the king of the undergound, he likes puns, and that he has a brother named Papyrus. So many questions swirled in my head that a began to have a pounding headache. I felt Alpha laugh and I have a feeling it's directed at me as I sat on him and waited, him floating around the Blasters. Eventually I must have fallen asleep cause the next thing I knew, I was thrown across a golden floor from where I snuggled with Alpha. I screamed in terror before fainting from

**Sans' POV:**

w-what??? I stared wide eyed at the human in front of me, screaming as she began to fall. I suddenly had the desire to help her and I felt my soul flaring against my original (kill the human) thoughts and I used my magic to stop the descend. what am I doing? Its a human, it will just turn out like Frisk!... Where is Frisk? I brought her closer to me and for some reason, warmth and kindess was flooding through me. This is unsettling but...I want to...protect her?

I heard a growl from my right and I turned my head, staring skull to skull with the very large Gaster Blaster from before. 'hurt her and I won't hesitate to harm YOU Sans the skeleton!' I gulped nervously, even though I don't have a throat really. I almost chuckled at my joke but I couldn't bring myself to with a human that seems to be messing with my soul and a Gaster Blaster that I can't seem to control. As if it heard my thoughts, it led out a growl like laugh that had me jumping from how dark it sounded. 'I am not an it, I am Alpha and we HAVE met before Sans, did you forget Gaster's experiment?'

The....experiment....it sounds familiar but it was all fuzzy, I remember only of the name Alpha and wondering Who or what blue was. Heh, blue, pretty sure that's a color. I held onto the girl bridal style and now had time to at least know who this is. She had white almost glistening hair, pale skin and...this jacket! Isn't this mine? And she added the Gaster Blasters to the shoulders. It looks...cute on her but I shouldn't be thinking this. I shake my head to clear my thoughts but my soul is so very much not calm.

I felt the Blasters eyes on me before it disappeared, replaced by....a very small hand sized one? I watched as it hovered over the human before plopping down on her stomach, purring. I felt heat go to my cheeks and I became blue in the face at how adorable it looked. I shook my head again and began to question exactly what was going on. I steeled myself before putting her down. What if she's like Frisk? What if she becomes dangerous? I felt a bit of anger and caution seep through the strange feeling and I yanked her soul out to check her stats. She cried unconsciously and I flinched but kept my gaze at the blue heart, shocked.

Her stats came up, LV. 0, EXP 0, HP 2/5, ATK 1, DEF 1. such little stats! And I just forced her soul out thinking she had more! I'm so stupid, I facepalm myself hard picked her up, pushing her soul into her chest afterwards. I felt the little one glare and...it talked. 'continue being mean to miss Blue and I'm telling Alpha!' Alpha...must be the big Gaster Blaster cause it sure fits with the structure.

I only nod and begin teleporting, focusing my magic on Papyrus and his room. I have one day to figure this all out before the kid begins to fall into the underground and then....we will see if the kid is in his right mind or not. 

Phasing into Papyrus' room, I sat down and looked at the girl again, my soul humming in...delight? Joy? It feels good to have her with me. Please don't tell me this is- nope not gonna go there until I know for certain, but my soul says otherwise. It feels calmed from the disturbed thoughts I had before when Papyrus began dying constantly. I hugged her close and I felt her unconsciously snuggle closer to me and I fell asleep, feeling like no nightmares will come.

**-next day-**

**Blue's POV:**

"SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM AND....IS THAT A HUMAN?!" I yelped in fright. I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing an imposingly tall figure before me, I felt frightened. I felt something shift under me and I looked down, seeing a skeleton holding me tightly. For some reason, I didn't want to pull away from him, even as he began to stir. I felt something in me begin to feel fuzzy and warm.

"Sup bro" the skeleton below me crawled out lazily, making me giggle a bit. He grinned at this before shaking his head. "DONT SUP BRO ME SANS, WHEN DID YOU GET A HUMAN! WE MUST CAPTURE IT THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BECOME PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD AT LAST!" I looked back up and saw the tall skeleton...posing? How does his cape move when there's no wind? I laughed at the thought. "HUMAN! WHAT'S SO FUNNY? DID YOU CORRUPT HER WITH YOUR PUNS SANS!" "heh, nah bro I think you hit her funny bone though with your coolness"

I blinked before howling with laughter as the tall skeleton groaned miserably. Puns! Alpha and him would get along nicely. "By the way, the names Sans,Sans the skeleton and this-" he was interrupted by his brother, "HUMAN, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU" I smiled wamrly, he was just so nice and like a cinabunny that Gaster gave me one time, sweet. "My names Blue, nice to meet you Papyrus, Sans"

I looked down at Sans to see him go wide eyed a d turning blue on the cheeks. "Blue huh, I like it kiddo" I liked how he said my name but...I shouldn't be feeling this way when I just met him. I tried getting off of him but I got held down by his arms around me, making me blush. "Heh, tibia honest, I thought by now you would run off screaming like all the others I've met when they fell" when he said others, I felt that he meant whatever stabbed Alpha and I frowned.

"Is it the one who hurt Alpha?" I was getti g close to tears thinking about it. Sans' smile went down and his eye lights dimmed. "We will talk about this later, not when Papyrus is here" he whispered. I nodded and I found I was being lifted into the air by Papyrus. "NYEH HEH HEH! HUMAN NOW I MUST CAPTURE YOU WITH MY PUZZLES, BE PREPARED TO BE AMAZED" he picked upS and before I could say a word and I saw Sans snoring away quickly. I stared at him in awe, how could he sleep that quickly?

I felt the air whip around my face as Papyrus ra. Put his door, down some stairs and out the door and I to freezing wind. I felt a little Blaster shift in my clothes and I saw Leo peek out before going back in as Papyrus ran. This is going to be an interesting experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER IN THIS NOTE:
> 
> The next chapter will have lots of fluff even if its not fully intentional fluff, and Sans and Blue get to know each other more. XP have fun with that thought!
> 
> OKAY GUYS, IM PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD. SORRY ABOUT THIS BUT I REALLY HAVE A LOT TO DO IN IRL. WILL GET BACK TO IT LATER. AGAIN, SORRY!!!


	10. Questions And Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says o3o

A few hours of being held by Papyrus had made me fall asleep until I was dropped into snow and I realize just how cold I truly was when I felt numbness all over. Apparently, I wasn't the only one dunked into the snow but...he looked like the cold didn't affect him at all, lucky.

"HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND MY BROTHER SANS HAVE MADE PUZZLES THAT WE WILL USE TO CAPTURE YOU" in front of us was what seems to be a big grey square on the ground. He grinned before going over to the other side, but not before giving me a big ball that looked like fun to roll around. I looked at Sans in confusion and he just shrugged. "Just go with it, it shouldn't be too bad" he whispered before getting up hesitantly. 

What he had failed to notice though, as this was very routine to him that he paid no mind at all, is that I had the orb.

Sans' POV:

As was the usual, I stood beside Paps as he explain the electrical maze and I almost drones him out by looking at Blue until his dialogue...changed? "...THAT ORB IN YOUR HAND WILL GIVE A HEARTY ZAP, IF YOU ARE READY, PROCEED HUMAN!" my eyesocket widened slightly. This was new after so many resets, all because I tried getting the blaster out that disobeyed and instead got Blue and the Blaster I sought.

I grew worried as Blue stepped forward and I felt the ZAP just as she did and I flinched. What was that all about!? After the shock subsided I saw that she dropped the orb and fainted. The small blaster that came out of her shirt started nudging her fast, whining. I panted with a hand over where my soul rested in my ribcage, this isn't normal. I looked over to Paps to see he was sweating, I think I need to end this right now before anything else happens.

Teleporting behind Blue, I gripped her arm and teleported once again, into my room this time. It's time some of my questions were answered, especially after that happened. Paps can wait for now.

Blue's POV:

As I was blinking away the shock and looking at Papyrus' worried face, I could hear static behind me as something grabbed me and I instantly felt like I was pulling apart, I shut my eyes from the weird feeling. "You can open your eyes now, Blue" I heard Sans say.

I opened my eyes to see I'm in....a room with a mini tornado? Well that's certainly unexpected. I saw Sans sit down next to this weird machine that was in the middle. Looking to my left was a bed with a ball of...are those socks?! I blinked slowly in confusion, okay then. I looked back at Sans because he was staring at me. "Okay so, you have questions, I have questions, let's make a game out of it"

"Any rules? I like games" He gave a half smile as if he only half agreed and I felt that twinge of depression again for only a second before it passed. Is Sans the cause of this feeling? "Okay, here's a rule. If the person feels uncomfortable answering, they can back out of that question. Another rule, we answer only 20 questions each. If we use more questions than answered, that person loses." I nodded. "Alright, I'll start. What connection do you have to the Gaster Blasters?"

I began to fidget uncomfortably at the question but I didn't wanna lose the game, it would mean I wasn't even trying. "I'm connected to Alpha as...a tether as Mr.Gaster put it and they always know how I'm feeling" I saw his breath hitch in surprise as he contemplated. Did I do the game wrong? Was that not enough information? I fidgeted even more and decided, if I can't answer it by words, why not by actions? 'Alpha? Are you there? I need you' I felt the hum, meaning I was heard. I saw a big portal open up and Alpha knocking things over. He couldn't fit fully without lying on his side and that is exactly what he did....but he broke the machine in the middle and squished both me and Sans.

I heard a growl and found his bones going blue, 'you numbskulls! The both of you! I can't fit in this room!' "s-sorry Al-ngh- Alpha! Won't happen again!" I managed to let out while trying to get out from under him, dang he was heavy. Suddenly, he disappeared and I laid there, exhausted. "Heh, he called us numbskulls but the only one I see here is me, well kid, let's continue this question later, your turn" Sans say up again, scratching his skull with a smile. Hmm...what to ask?

"Oh I know! Why do you use my friends so often?" he looked at me in confusion before it clicked that I was meaning the Gaster Blasters. "Well kiddo, I use them because their my strongest attacks and when umm...bad humans keep coming down, they are what I use" I sighed when I thought about it what he has been fighting for so long. "You've been against the same opponent for a long time though, they always talk about this Frisk person when they come back injured"

I felt sad seeing them like that every time. "Alright kiddo...here's a question for ya, how do you know about the resets?" I stared at him. So that's what this repeating thing was called. "It always feels like things repeat, especially the pain...it's not my own and it hurts" at this point I felt tears come to my eyes. Through my blurred vision, I saw Sans panic, waving his arms around like he didn't know what to do.

Sans' POV:

I didn't mean for her to get sad and my soul actually twinged guiltily, what do I do? Do I try calming her down or will she think I'm being weird? Do I try patting her on the head and tell her to calm down? I just decided to go with instincts and hugged her, asking, no pleading with her to calm down. She eventually did and I let go, seeing her actually blushing and I attempted to wipe the tears off, worried I asked the wrong thing. "Sorry kiddo, didn't mean to bring up something unpleasant tibia honest" she giggles lightly and tries smiling but I could tell it was faked, it looked exactly like mine.

"Faking a smile won't do you any good near me Blue, I practically have it glued to my face" I half joked, hoping she would stop smiling like that, it make my soul feel worse as I began thinking of the reason for mine, the resets and the genocide runs, constantly fighting the same damn kid over and over, never able to stop them from killing Papyrus, from killing Toriel and Undyne. I felt my soul clench and saw the same expression on Blue's face as well, was she linked to me by the tether perhaps? Or maybe something else, I may have to research this later.

She had stopped smiling but it looked so very sad and pained and I could tell it was probably deep, very deep pain that could have been going on for a long time. "I'm....used to smiling just so my blaster friends don't worry but every single night for a few years now, it was constant pain, but wrenching sadness I couldn't stop even when I didn't want to feel it" wow, a few years...that sounds like just as much as mine, are our souls linked together completely? But I'm pretty sure I didn't- I stopped that thought and felt heat go to my cheekbones and Blue poked them curiously and I took her hand away with a grumble, annoyed my thoughts went there when I only just met her, I know humans have different ways of being in a romantic relationship, with two monsters, its instantaneous and right when they feel they are compatible. I pat her head and she looked confused as I smiled genuinely this time "I do believe its your turn Blue" and with that we continued our game.

Papyrus' POV:

I already know they aren't coming back but did Sans have to pull us away from the fun so soon? As I contemplated going back, I heard snow crunching down behind me and turned around to be met with....ANOTHER HUMAN! Wowie! Maybe they would want to play? But why do they look so sad? Maybe I can cheer them up with my puzzles! "HELLO OTHER HUMAN, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" I posed heroically and they just nod and walk towards me, making me nervous for some reason as sweat poured down my skull. I shouldn't be feeling this nervous, for I am the great Papyrus! I shook away the feeling and felt arms wrap around me suddenly, making me feel confused. Oh! Maybe they wanted a hug before we begin! "NYEHEHEHEH I SEE YOU WISH TO HUG THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" I brought them into a hearty hug and they seemed to laugh slightly but it was off, like they didn't want to laugh.

 

I put them down and grin my brightest smile "HUMAN, CARE TO DO SOME PUZZLES WITH ME? SANS LEFT WITH THE OTHER HUMAN SO I COULDN'T TEST OUT MY PUZZLES!" they nod excitedly and we got to work happily.


	11. Chapter 11: Emotional Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol....half asleep mind made dis, have fun

So Sans likes being lazy, drinking ketchup, cheering his brother up and doing puns like there's no tomorrow. It all sounds rather weird considering you don't just drink ketchup, do you? He leaned back and put his hands behind his skull, one eyesocket closed as he looked over to me with a calm lazy grin. "So you like butterscotch cinnamon pie, the blasters, nice people and getting along with others huh?" he raised a bonebrow silently, seemingly asking if there was more. I only smile at the silent question and he shrugs before closing his other eyesocket. "So, you going to be staying here for very long or are ya wanting to reach the surface same as the kid?" why would I even go back up there? Everything will probably be as dark as it was years ago where people considered me to be the devil in disguise. "I don't think I want to go back and I don't know the way back to where I stay, because it was such a long time ago" I pondered my thought and began cycling through what I remember, a metallic bridge and....an interesting casing of iron walls surrounding a nearby earthen wall, I believe that's where I need to go but...I'll be fine for a few days right? I wanna explore everything.

Sans seemed surprised by this as he leaned forward again and his eyesockets opened again to examine me, it was like I was with Gaster again. The thought actually made me feel sad, because I know he is gone even though he promised he would be back. Sans pat the top of my head and ruffled my hair, making me get a grumpy look as I tried sliding his hand off, it was actually a pretty big hand if you think about it considering it covered the top of my head. "Hey kid, no need to 'skull'k, that's my job" he joked with a bigger grin than before and I couldn't help the laugh that came bubbling up from the pun, giving a big smile of my own which became a curious look as his skull started turning blue again. He still hasn't taken his hand off my head but I didn't mind, it was comforting considering he has been so kind to me, even if our greeting was a little rough. After awhile of him uncomfortably staring at me, I waved my hand in front of his face and he seemed to snap out of it, taking his hand back which oddly enough, made everything a bit more cold on top of my head.

 

"Sorry kiddo, got lost in thought there for a minute there, I'm such a numbskull" he bonked his head lightly and it gave a small clink sound, I grinned but tried not to give into laughter, feeling it was probably a very used pun even though I've only heard it once before. He seemed to give a smaller smile at this but shrugged it off and got up. "Well, our twenty questions are up, why don't we go find Papyrus, it has been an hour now, he probably thinks I stole his play mate" he offered me his hand to pull up and I took it with enthusiasm, Papyrus was such a kind person, if not very loud and rambunctious. Heh, I said a big word in my head, that's new! Before I knew it, we had walked out of his room and into the harsh cold instantly, I didn't even feel or know that he was using his so called shortcuts until I began looking around in surprise. We were back at the invisible electricity maze but Papyrus was nowhere to be found.

Sans white lights in his eyesockets went out and his smile became strained. I felt a cold dread sink into my stomach suddenly and felt like I wanted to curl up and just hide, where was all this coming from? Sans? "Kid....I'll have to leave you for a bit, stay. Put. Got it?" I could only nod as he let go of my hand and was gone in an instant, a sound of static and the smell of ozone went through the air heavily. I sink to my knees and felt Leo come out of my shirt again and nuzzle my cheek, Trying to calm me down but, I felt like nothing will work for this kind of pain. I doesn't even feel like my own and its getting worse, please stop it, I don't want it anymore! I shut everything out and just listened to Leo's soft whines and squeaks, barely feeling him bonk himself against me fearfully.

Sans' POV:

No no no! The kid can't be back, Papyrus would have waited for us unless that brat was back! I checked each puzzle before finally getting to the bridge one and seeing their silhouettes in the distance, time to act the part again. I was instantly at my brothers side and Frisk gave me a scared look, you have no right to be scared, kids like you should be burning in hell. Papyrus finally took notice of me and smiled brightly but had a scolding look in his eyesockets "SANS, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHERE'S THE OTHER HUMAN?" always worrying about everyone, this is his strength and weakness, poor Pap. "Don't worry bro, she's going tibia okay, she is actually back at the invisible electricity maze waiting to begin the next puzzle" I felt a stabbing pain but ignored it, I need to focus and see which route Frisk will take and making that pun is the first test. Frisk laughed at the pun but it sounded as forced as if they didn't want to hear it, making this even harder for me to discern the route. 

Papyrus seemed to get dramatically exaggerated "THEN I CANNOT MAKE THEM WAIT ANY LONGER, SMALL HUMAN! I SHALL BE BACK, IN THE MEANTIME,WHY DON'T YOU HANG WITH MY LAZYBONES BROTHER SANS!" Before Frisk could reply, Papyrus was bolting past him, causing me to relax and Frisk to get their guard up, tensing. That pain from before numbed but I felt it had something to do with Blue, but I'm sure she understands, I can't allow this genocide to begin and kill Papyrus again. I walked over to Frisk, not even allowing him time to move as he tried backing away, only for my magic to encase him. "Listen here kid, one wrong move, one bruise on Papyrus and I won't grant you any m e r c y" mercy is only for those who deserved it and Frisk hasn't in a long time. Every time it feels like he is toying with us like it's all a game, a simple one where you have infinite lives. This thought pissed me off worse than when I killed them over and over.

They didn't say a word, how could they when their mute? I let him go just as I heard loud footsteps steadily getting closer, fast. That couldn't be Papyrus, he was gone for only about three minutes. But it was indeed Papyrus, running towards us with an unconscious Blue, looking extremely worried. My soul gave a guilty tug and my thoughts were no longer on Frisk but hazed over with worry, for Blue. It hasn't been that long has it? I quickly hurried over, still keeping an eyelight on Frisk. "BROTHER, THE HUMAN SEEMED TO HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP! THE LITTLE CREATURE WITH HER SAYS SHE'S IN PAIN BUT HOW DO I STOP IT?" he seemed to panic and I grew even more worried. This all has the telltale signs of compatibility with me but she's human, right? Or maybe I'm being dumb and she is a monster shaped like a human? I mean, does human hair come in pure white like the snow? I panicked slightly and picked her out of Paps arms as he gave a questioning look. I strained a smile so I didn't worry him "it's alright bro, think I could get her home to rest?" I cast my eyelights to Frisk dangerously and they nod, they get my warning, harm Papyrus, you die over and over again.

Papyrus doesn't seem to think anything is wrong with this and gives a pose "ALRIGHT BROTHER, JUST MAKE SURE THEY DON'T RUN OFF, I STILL NEED HER FOR THE ROYAL GUARD! "Sure thing bro, I'll keep an eye on her" with that, I was gone and back in my room, internally screaming at myself. I left her back there without thinking of how it would effect her, sometimes I am a numbskull. If she is a monster then the compability between our souls would link together and feel what the other feels which means- she has been experiencing my own depression! I looked down at her in awe at her mental strength to continue being how she is, mine is so crippling it would normally cause one to suffer immensely unless they have my trait, integrity. If she is human this is new and certainly interesting, if she isn't then I want to know how exactly she looks so human...I blushed as I realized I was practically staring at her. I set her down carefully and hesitantly let her go from my arms, she was warm and gives my soul a fuzzy feeling. All I can do now is continue watching Frisk and Papyrus while she rests. I left instantly, ready to continue this before going to check on her again.


End file.
